


Drafts of a love story (Bucky Barnes fanfiction)

by ScorpyR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hydra (Marvel), Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Love, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpyR/pseuds/ScorpyR
Summary: Hi there.Well, this is a different kind of story. The main characters are Ana and our dear Bucky Barnes and about their love stories. But there's no plot, no timeline. They're just stories from their life together, about their love evolution, about stuff of their daily lives.I accept suggestions for stories if you want to. :) Just let me know in the comments





	1. Introduction

I've been dating Bucky Barnes for almost a year now. It was hard for him to let me in. His demons haunted him every day, he punished himself for what happened with Hydra and he didn't think he deserved love. But then he knew me. 

I'm Pepper Pots best friend and partner in some companies. And I know all of the Avengers. Tony insisted on introducing me to his team and I did so. After some months Steve discovered his best friend Bucky Barnes was alive and at Hydra's command and he did everything to find him and to help him. He and Tony even got into several fights especially because they found out Bucky was the one who killed Tony's parents, by Hydra's order. He was brainwashed by them and it was a hell of a ride for his recovery.

I met him at the Avengers tower when I scheduled with Pepper a girl's night out and I would meet her there. And there was Bucky, closed, quiet but staring at me, not knowing who I was. He looked almost mesmerized, speechless and he ran away before I could even introduce myself.

I had the opportunity to meet him more times and I was finally able to talk to him. I introduced myself, made jokes about the tower and about Tony's shameful adventures, which he laughed at. That laugh echoed through my mind like a hurricane and months after we met we were at this coffee shop at night, drinking some hot cocoa and laughing at Steve's beatings back when they were young.  
"I wish I could have known you that time. It seems to me everything was simpler, despite the war." I said in a more serious but caring tone.  
"It was. Everything was simpler. Even woman. Back then you would know if a woman was interested in you. Now? Woman are so much alive and we have to walk faster if we want to catch up." He smiled softly.  
"Well, I can give you some advice on how to get a woman these days." I winked at him.  
"I would owe you forever if it would work. How do you like men to approach you?" He smiles. Again. That smile that makes my legs tremble.  
"Well, first of all, and this is my opinion, men should come forward. If you want to be with someone, why don't you just ask them directly? Playing the dog and mouse is not for me and most women. But you can't be pushy." He gave me a puzzled but amused look. I rolled my eyes. "I mean, you shouldn't play around. Be honest but never hope for anything back. That's the problem with guys these days. They think just because the other person is close to him should have the same feelings. And when the person doesn't, they're just mad and called it "friendzone". That's the problem with men." He seemed like he was thinking about my words, with a serious and focused expression and I tried to ease the moment. "Why? Do you want to declare your love for any girl?"  
"No. Not any girl." And he winked at me and I felt this feeling inside my stomach just by knowing he was in love with someone else.

Little did I knew it was me he was talking about. Before he leaves me at my house door, I kissed his cheek and told him I had fun, like I always do when I'm with him. He then became serious.  
"What's wrong Bucky?" I asked him worried putting a hand on his arm.

He looked at my hand, caressed it with his left hand and intertwined fingers. I didn't understand what was happening and it all went in slow motion. He kept looking at our hands together and smiled softly.  
"You are an amazing woman you know that, Ana? Not like the others. No. You're something else." He sighed and kissed my knuckles. "The first time I saw you, I was speechless. Not only because of how you look -- you look like an angel, really -- but because of that special light around you and the light shining in your eyes. My heart skipped a beat that moment and every moment every time we met. And I feel blessed for having you in my life, as a friend. My best friend. But I couldn't avoid this. You're just too much of a piece of pure art and I couldn't help to develop feelings about you. I really like you. I've been battling myself either I should tell you this or not but after tonight... I wanted to share everything with just like you shared everything with me. That's why I wanted to open my heart and my mind with you."

I didn't dare to say a word. I didn't dare to move, to blink. Even my breathing was uneven. My heart was racing. And I could swear I felt sweat running down my neck just how nervous I was in that moment.  
"I'm sorry-- I didn't mean to scare you away -- or anything. And-- I am not expecting an answer from you. I-- I just needed to tell you this before it exploded inside me." He was now stumbling through words. Somehow I was speechless but I could see his hopeful eyes fading away so I wanted to hold on to that and I opened my mouth.  
"I -- wasn't expecting that." He was about to say sorry and I shook my head and he closed his mouth. "And I don't know what to say. You are my best friend but you're wrong about something. I don't share everything with you." His puzzled look was funny but I wanted to play with him a little. "I've been hiding something. I thought it was for the best, I don't want it to ruin anything between us. My heart belongs with a man I met a few years ago." His hope faded away completely now. "He is an amazing man ya know? I never knew anyone like him before. And he makes me feel so good around him. That's why... I accepted to grab a coffee with him tonight."

I couldn't tell what was more radiant the moonlight or his smile as soon as he heard those words. "Really?" He asked, almost laughing. I just nodded and smiled back at him. He just hugged me spun me around in the hair, letting me down on the floor and pressing his lips softly on mine.  
"Not any girl, huh? You're a smart ass." I laughed with him.  
"No. You're so much special than any other. I never wanted to date any other woman as I want you."  
"And that's what we're doing? Dating?" I smirked  
"I want that... I mean -- if you want to. I understand if you don't. I mean-- I'm not the most exciting person in the world. And I do have a horrifying past." He was now serious and stumbling in his own words.  
"You are the most amazing man I have ever met." I cupped his face with my hands and kissed his lips gently. "It's freezing out there. Do you want to come in?"  
"Uh-- I'd love too, but I don't want to take things too fast with you. Don't want to scare you away."  
"You won't scare me away. Ever. Not even when you're grumpy. And I know you're a gentleman, I appreciate that. Text me when you're home?"  
"I will. But if you let me in, I wouldn't be a gentleman with you, dame." He was now smirking.  
"Dame? Wow, hold on, boy. If you're gonna nickname me, don't call me that. UH-UH, no dame. Honeybee, bae, baby, sunflower, moonlight, Miss Piggy, whatever you want. But don't call me what you used to call to your ladies back then." He laughed at me before kissing me goodnight and go back home.


	2. First "I love you"

Tonight was movie night. I had invited Bucky to come over and we would be eating popcorns and watch Interstellar. I think the movie was too much for him. He was mesmerized by the end of it and didn't say a word the rest of the evening. He didn't dare to say a word until I shook him on the sofa.  
"Are you ok Bucky? Too much for you?"

He just nodded and remained oddly speechless for the rest of the night until we went to bed and go to sleep. I fell asleep almost immediately but Bucky didn't. He just lay there, watching to the dark ceiling and thinking about stuff about his life. How everyone takes everything for granted. The air that we breathe, the water we drink, the delicious food we eat, the love ones that we could see one last time without knowing. That feeling of losing someone he loves in a split of a second scared him to death.

His previous life was good. He was a happy man, no regrets, no sorrow. Nothing. Just his youth and his will to fight for his country. But the following events turned his life upside down in a split of a second. And now he was a haunted man forever. Well, at least he thought that before. Before he met me. Before he felt the warmth of my lips touching his. Before he felt my sweet embrace and my caring eyes. Before he knew how it felt to be inside of me. All vulnerabilities exposed - just him and me and our bodies finding happiness in each other.

If that's what heavens feel like, he sure does enjoy death. And he doesn't want it to end. Never.

That's why he decided not to wait any more seconds away from me and that's why he woke me up gently.  
"Doll? Ana. Wake up."  
"Hmmpf... what time is it?" I yawned.  
"Three in the morning."  
"What? Why did you wake me up? I was dreaming about puppies. Someone abandoned them at my door, Three little Shibas. Why would anyone do that to those poor things?" I started to fall asleep again, but Bucky didn't allow me. "Are you ok, baby? Why did you wake me up?"  
"I couldn't fall asleep. My head won't stop."  
"Oh... Are you thinking about... You know... Hydra and stuff?" Now I was fully awake and in a sitting position along with him, lights on and worrying feelings all over my mind. Sometimes when he thinks too much about what happened to him he has panic attacks or he just stays up all night - I hate when that happens.  
"Yes, But not like that... Everything that I went through made me realize something."  
"What is it?"  
"You can't take anything for granted in your life because nothing lasts forever. And we should enjoy our every moment together. So I decided to tell you something and I promise I will say it to you every single day until I die." I nodded for him to go on. He closed his eyes and sighed, then he looked at me in the eyes, holding my hands and said it. "I love you, Ana. There's nothing not to love about you. Words cannot express what I feel for you. Thank you for saving me from that black hole I was stuck before. You saved me. You're my guardian angel and I love you for everything you believe and everything you do. I love you so much..."

I was speechless. Hearing him saying for the first time it was so overwhelming I lost my words. All I could do was kiss him, hug him and show him how much I loved him and how much I wanted him with me. Our bodies just do what they know best and we had a long passionate night together. But before we fell asleep, naked and sated I opened my mouth and told him: "I love you since the day we met. And always will."


	3. B'day

Since last week Bucky has been acting strangely. He's always busy, away and when he's with me, he's always checking his phone. Tomorrow it's my birthday. I don't think Bucky knows that. I never told him because I don't usually celebrate it. But three days after we celebrate our first anniversary together and that's something I want to enjoy with him. I wanted to surprise him so I scheduled a runaway at a hotel far far away from New York. I know he doesn't like the big city so I choose something in a small town.

But today I invited him for dinner at my house. When I got home he was already there on the couch (I already gave him the key).  
"Hey there, doll. How was your day?" I kissed him on his forehead.  
"Uh- I need some vacations. This deal with the Rocket Industries is so frustrating. They're just so stupid. Ugh..."

I kicked my shoes away and let myself sink on the sofa. Bucky looked at me and smiled. "What?"  
"Nothing. Just checking out my girl." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.  
"Watcha been doing all day?" I asked, lying now on top of his chest.  
"Not much. I've been training and went to arrest some a-holes for playing around with drugs." He sighed. Somehow I think he misses his old times. The war, his friends, his old Steve. But now he has me. And Steve. I'm doing my best to keep him happy and scare those ghosts away.  
"Well, soon you'll be sent on some more exciting mission. You'll see."  
"Yeah, maybe... And it would be great. But that also means I would be away from you... That's harder than any mission." He hugged me tightly.  
"Tell me about it. Last time I think I ate the stock of ice cream. Speaking of that, I should start making dinner." 

I was about to get up but he pulled me back to his embrace. "I already ordered pizza. I knew you would be tired from working all day. Pizza and Bucky always solve anything." He smirked.  
"You know me too damn well." After a few moments of silence and lousy flow of thoughts, I finally spoke what's been tormenting me. "Bucky, there's something I need to ask you about." He said something like an "HMMM" sound and kept caressing my hair. "You've been acting strange the past few weeks. Is it just me or there's something going on?"  
"Is it just you, my moonlight. Nothing's going on."  
"Promise?"  
"Why? Have I ever done anything that proves you wrong?"  
"No. You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid."  
"You're not stupid. If there's anything worrying that pretty little head of yours, you just share it with me. Isn't that what we promised each other?"

I just planted a soft kiss on his lips and let myself drift away into a peaceful sleep on his chest only to be interrupted by the bell. It was our dinner, finally. So we ate and we had a great night together. The next day we both woke up and got ready to go to work like a normal day. I had some phone calls from my family, wishing me a happy birthday, but only Pepper and Tony remembered about my birthday. I really didn't mind. So I just continued with my daily work.

Around 2 P.M. I got a text from Bucky. _Can you please give me the pleasure of offering you dinner at my house?_  
Wich I immediately responded: _I'm honored. Of course, I accept your invitation. Is there any dress code for the dinner?_  
_I prefer no clothes at all, but since you'll be on the public on your way there, maybe you should wear something._  
_Haha, ya think? Now seriously, do you need me to get you something from the grocery store?_  
_No, I don't think so. But you can bring that red dress of yours that I love so much ;) 7 P.M. I'll be at your house to take you home. I need to get some files from the Tower, I'll probably go there before dinner._  
_Consider it done. See you later love. Meeting now, bye. :*_

When I got home, around 7 P.M., I did as told. I showered, blow dried my hair, put some light makeup and got that red dress off my closet, along with black heels. I got ready just in time as I received a text from Bucky telling me he was expecting me by the door. I kissed him as soon as I got to the car.  
"Looking good, doll."  
"I just did as you told me. But I don't know why you want to see me in my red dress if we both know it will be on your floor as soon as I get there."

He looked at me with a grin on his face and lust on his eyes, but he didn't say anything else. He just started the car and drove until we arrived at the Avengers Tower.  
"Just need some stuff I forgot. Come with me."  
"I can wait here in the car," I answered him but he was already opening my side's door and holding a hand for me. "Ok. If you insist."

We entered the elevator and FRIDAY immediately spoke. "Good evening Mr. Barnes and Miss Bennington."  
"Hey there, FRIDAY. Get us to the common area please."  
"Of course," FRIDAY gave the command and the elevator started to go up until it stopped. She finally said. "You arrived at Common Area. Welcome. And Ana?" She said before I listen a "bing" sound and the doors finally opened, "Happy Birthday." Then I saw the room full of people. Friends and family. My parents were holding a birthday cake and everyone was singing Happy Birthday, along with Bucky.

My first reaction was to cover my mouth and I felt some tears streaming down my face. Bucky just hugged me and planted kisses on my head. "Happy birthday, my Moonlight."  
"You knew. All this time, you knew."  
"Of course he knows. We told him after your uncelebrated anniversary last year." Pepper rolled her eyes. "He wanted to do this and we helped. But this is all his doing. Happy Birthday, honey". Pepper hugged me along with everyone else in the room.

Even though there were family and friends that I haven't seen in years, all I could see was Bucky. He and his perfect smile looking with such love on his eyes that could sweep me of my feet. I nodded him to follow me to the corridors that led to other parts of the tower and I could feel him trying to catch me. As soon as he is by my side, I just opened the door to the laundry room and pulled him inside with me, locking the door behind us.  
"Hey doll, what's the matter with you?" He said with a clear smirk on his face of someone who was imagining things to do inside that closet.  
"So you did this?"  
"You think your birthday would go unnoticed? I would found out about the date sooner or later. And you deserve the best. You're the best girl."  
"What will I do with you? Uh?" I slowly started to caress his arms, his chest, his belly and down to his pants, where I found the belt which I started to get loose.  
"What are you doing, crazy girl?" He asked, letting a moan escape when he felt my hand rubbing his crotch.  
"Opening your gift." 

I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, setting free his hard erection. I begin to rub it hearing his low moans and I licked my lips before putting it inside my mouth. He was trying too hard not to make noises but I wasn't making it easy for him. I sucked him hard, with a helping hand, doing quick movements in and out. His right hand was resting in my hair, gently pulling me deeper and deeper, faster and faster until he finally felt his orgasm wanting to be released. I sucked him until the last drop and he just stood there panting, kissing me and telling me how amazing I was. 

After recomposing ourselves we appeared at the party again.  
"No time no see," Tony spoke out loud with a smirk on his face.  
"I was just giving her part of her birthday gift. Wasn't it, Ana?" Bucky answered Tony and I had to make an effort not to laugh so I just nodded.

The rest of the party was so fantastic. Everything was perfect. Everyone that I loved was in that room, so I was happy.

And all of this happiness was thanks to Bucky.


	4. Jealous

Recently I found out that my ex-boyfriend was the new employee of The Stark Industries. I wasn't expecting to find him at the Tower one morning when I was passing by Pepper's office to pick her up for a meeting. I grabbed a coffee from the machine when I heard someone calling me by my colleague name.  
"Ana Banana? Is that you?"

When I turned around there he was: Mack and all his stupidity. "Hi. What are you doing here?" I faked a smile and observed the changed man. He was clearly older, but he was still a pretty man. Blonde hair and dark brown eyes, with a grown beard and muscle on his arms.  
"I'm working here now. I'm a Data Analyst. Wow, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you here. You look amazing, by the way." As soon as he said those words I felt sick to my stomach but I faked another smile.  
"Thank you. Hope you like it here. Have a nice day." I turned around and started walking towards Pepper's office when I heard him calling me again. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.  
"Maybe we could get coffee to catch up." He had a grin on his face.  
"Never going to happen." I finally let the lion in me talk.  
"Why not? Don't tell me you still hold a grudge against me. If that's so, probably you didn't get over me, did you?"

I rolled my eyes and went away, not saying him another word. Mark and I dated for three damn years. The first year was heaven. The second something was off and the Third... Well, let me tell you the story. I was crazy in love with him. I was in my 19s so I was dumb as hell. I liked the guy so much and dated him even though I knew he was a womanizer. But I thought he would change if he was with me. So I tried and tried and tried until I couldn't handle anymore. That's when I found out he had multiple side chicks while we were dating. So I broke up with him (he told his friend HE broke up with me) and I never talked with him again. Well, until today. 8 years had passed since then. If you think that growing up would let me forgive the boy, you're wrong. He knew very well what he was doing. Hope HE had grown up by now.

When I got home from work, Bucky was expecting me by my door. "Hey, there beautiful", and he kissed my forehead. We ate dinner and went to sleep together like we normally do.

Next day, I saw Mark again at work, but this time he came with a different talk. "Look, before you hit me with a stone, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a jerk back then. I was young and fool and I let a wonderful woman like you escape. It still haunts me every day when I remember I hurt you. I'm really sorry about that and I hope one day you can forgive me. Maybe then you would say "Good Morning" with a smile on your face that shows no resentment."  
"It's ok. Don't worry. As you can see, I moved on and I'm good now. It's all well."

Nothing else happened that day and I went home to Bucky's arms once again, at the same hour as every day.

After a week or so, Mark talked with me again right before I got out of work. I was walking out the doors of the Tower and he ran after me.  
"Hey, I'm wondering maybe you'd like to grab a coffee in the coffee shop right there?" He pointed out to the building next door.  
"I don't know. I have to go home."  
"Just fifteen minutes. To catch up a few things. We never really saw each other after we broke up, so I have a few things to tell you about. Like Erika and Rachel are married together? And Joey's parents discovered his sex tape with Jessica?" I started to laugh as he told me about our old friends from high school.  
"Ok. We can talk a little. But I need to go home soon."

After 50 minutes I looked at the clock and excused myself before I went home to find Bucky sleeping on the couch.  
"You've been waiting for me?" I planted a kiss on his lips.  
"Yeah..." He was still waking up. "You left work later than usual. Is everything ok?"  
"Oh, no. Everything is ok. I went to a coffee shop with an old guy from school that is working at Stark's for a few weeks now. He insisted on the coffee to catch up some things and I ended up accepting."

He made an "Oh" muffled sound but he said nothing else. But I knew he would be thinking about that even though he had no reason to do so.

A few days after Mark was inviting me for coffee again, but I refused, so the next morning he just found me at the Tower and handed me one of the two coffees he had on his hand. "With whipped cream or none?" And I ended up grabbing the one with the whipped cream. We talked for 15 minutes and we got back to work.

Next day he went looking for me because he needed help with his job. Someone sent him to grab a file from one of Starks projects but it was locked to unauthorized users. I could access it and I gave him permission and explained to him the concept of the project. We ended up talking about a pilot project for clean energy for all the city and he had some useful ideas so I talked with Pepper to put him on that project.

One night, I was at my house, Bucky was on the couch with me, watching some TV. We were cuddling with each other and my phone vibrated on the kitchen table. I got up, pick up and smiled when I looked at the jar of flowers that Bucky brought me today, and then I read the message. It was from Mark.  
_Hey. Hope I won't wake you up. Just needed to talk with you. I keep thinking about what I did a few years ago and now that I found you, I feel so regretful about it. You are truly amazing. My feelings for you never faded away and now they are stronger than ever. I really need to see you. Coffee tomorrow?"_

I was speechless with this message. I couldn't believe in this jerk. I just put the phone down and got back to Bucky's side on the couch.  
"Is everything ok love?"  
"Yeah. It's just something I need to resolve tomorrow." I assured him before melt away into his arms.

Next day I decided to approach him after work and tell him to get away from me otherwise he would be fired, but things happened and I had to work two more hours and shit, I forgot my phone at home, so I just emailed Bucky telling him I would be working late. When I got home there was no Bucky. I called out for him, but there was no response. I looked for my phone and I found it by the kitchen table, on the floor, with a broken screen. My flowers were also torn apart. And I started to get worried. I pick up the phone, checking if it still worked and I could see that my messages were opened and there were several new messages from Mark. _Oh, Bucky. You understood it wrong._

I waited for him for about an hour and there was nothing. Not a message, not a call, nothing. I decided to call Steve and ask him if Bucky was with him. He was immediately worried about him but told me they would go to this certain bar when they needed to freshen up their heads. So I grabbed my purse and my jacket and drove there.

The place was small and had a few people in there. And there was Bucky. At the corner of the bar, back turned to the door and I could see his table full with beer glasses. I slowly approached him and sat in front of him, not saying a word. He was a mess, there was beer everywhere and he didn't even dare to look up to me.  
"Bucky. Why are you doing this?" But he didn't answer me. I sighed. "You misunderstood those messages. That man is an ex-boyfriend from high school. The one that cheated on me? Remember? He is working for Stark now and I met him there..." I looked to him but he didn't even flinch, just kept drinking his beer. "I talked with him, and the other day went to grab a coffee with him, to talk. Only to talk. We're not kids anymore. I didn't talk with him after breaking up. You know that. And we talked and caught up some things from our friends from high school. Only that happened. We talked a few more times at work but mostly was about work. Pretty much everything. And somehow he understood it wrong. I didn't even realize that until last night when he sent me that message."  
"And why did you not tell me about it?" He finally spoke, quietly but harsh, not looking at me yet.  
"Well, mostly because I was afraid of this reaction you're having right now." He finally looked at me. I sighed and put my hand on his hand that was holding the beer. "Today I was going to talk with him and tell him to get away otherwise we would be fired for harassment" He kept looking at me, deciding whether to believe in me or not. "...or my Winter Soldier boyfriend would kick his ass. But I couldn't find him today and Alex needed help with The Iron Legion project. I emailed you about it Bucky. Then, I get home to find not only my phone broken but also my flowers."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Did you know I can't drink enough alcohol to feel drunk? The serum has this disadvantage." I looked at him worried but my hand didn't dare to move away from his. "I spent almost 100 dollars tonight hoping for it to work because anything would be better than thinking you would want to be with another man."  
"Did I ever give you reasons to doubt me? I can't even imagine being without you right now. The better part of my day is when I'm with you. Why would I ever give up on that?"  
"I know. I'm really sorry Ana..." He let go of my hand and resumed his looking down.  
"Do you? 'Cause right now it sure doesn't seem like that" He didn't answer me and drink another sip of his beer. "I know those messages were not good to read, but you should have waited and asked me. Running away from your problems is not a way to solve them. Not with me, not with anyone else. And if you thought about it, you would know... I love you. Not any other man. This is forever for me. There's no other way around now." He sighed and went silent for a minute.  
"I'm really sorry for the phone."  
"It doesn't matter. As long as you're ok. And we're ok."  
"And I'm sorry for the flowers." He finally looked up to me. I got up from my seat and sat down by his side.  
"It's alright Bucky. But still, I need to do something to get Mark away from me." I thought about it for a while. "Why don't you come by the office tomorrow? I have a meeting at 4 P.M. I would love to introduce you to him." I laughed about it and somehow I managed to hear a quiet laugh from him. I took some money out of my purse and asked for the waitress to pay for his bill.  
"I don't deserve you."  
"Yeah, I know, I'm amazing. Let's go home."

And we left the bar, hugged to each other and laughing about this. I know Bucky is insecure, that's why I wanted to solve this before telling him, but I should have known better. He is Bucky. I should have told him when I got that first message. But what is done is done. And we're ok now, I think.

We got home and Bucky decided to take a shower to wear things off. I let him go alone but something was telling me to join him, so I let all my clothes fall on the floor and opened the bathroom door. He was fully naked, hot water falling down his perfect muscular body and I couldn't help but feel aroused like I always do when I'm around him. He has this kind of effect on me like I never felt before. I really feel a teenager, living the love of her life and feeling horny all the time. - Yeah, I know. It stupid. But I like it. - But that man makes my heart skip a beat when he looks into my eyes, when his hand caresses my face or when he tells me he loves me... 

When I got snapped back to the world, I was already feeling Bucky's body against me, his hard erection throbbing against me and his lips were on my neck, biting, and sucking and kissing. His hands traveled along my body until he reaches for my waist, pinned me down against the wall and entered me with no mercy. I let escape a loud moan and he began to thrust hard against me, while his face was buried on my breasts. He was moaning loud too, but we didn't mind, he kept bouncing my body and in each thrust, I felt my orgasm building. "Tell me you love me." He asked me between his heavy breathing. And I did as he commanded.  
"I love you Bucky... Fuck... I love you so much." I almost couldn't talk, my orgasm was about to explode and my moans were louder and louder. His grip on my waist intensified - that's when I knew he wanted to cum too.  
"Tell me that you're mine only." He demanded again, resuming his moaning.  
"I am all yours, and yours only. God... I want you so much... Ah-- Fuck" I bit my bottom lip when I felt my orgasm coming out and he ended up doing the same.

He was breathing very fast, both our hearts racing and he kept kissing me whispering how much loves me again and again until he rests his head on my neck. "I'm sorry Ana. I'm so sorry."  
"Sssshh. It's alright now. I'm here with you. And I'm not going anywhere, ok?" He nodded yes but I know he would be punishing him for what happened tonight. But that's what I'm here for.

We finished our shower and dried our sated bodies, ready to go to bed. I knew he would be battling himself for the rest of the night, but there's nothing I could about that do, so I just told him how much I love him and kissed him goodnight. 

The next morning, when I woke up the bed was empty on his side. So I checked on our bathroom, but no one was in there. I got out of the room and went looking for him on the sofa or the kitchen and there he was, a huge breakfast on the table waiting for me. "Good morning, baby." I kissed his forehead. "This is all for me?" He just nodded and hugged me, burying his face on my neck. "You didn't need to do this. You know that, don't you?"  
"Yes. But you deserve it and I needed to this. And also..." He picks up some small box. A gift that I opened immediately only to find a Samsung Galaxy S9+" I gasped and hugged him, but scolded him for spending too much money on a cell phone, - which he ignored, obviously -, and we finished our breakfast with another round like last night on the shower. But this time, it was in the kitchen. 

The rest of the day was soft. Work was easier than usual and I couldn't wait to be with him again. I didn't see Mark all day, but after the meeting, Bucky was already waiting for me, so I asked the receptionist to call Mark to the meeting room. Bucky was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. Anyone who would enter the door wouldn't see him because the door would hide him. So soon after Mark was there, a smile on his face and confidence on his walk towards me.  
"I knew you wouldn't forget about me, Ana. I promise I can make you happy. I'll work hard, get a promotion, I don't know, even work for the Iron Legion. Then I will give you the life you want." He was stumbling on his own words.  
"AWWW, I feel moved. All that for me?"

He approached me and I could sense Bucky feeling uncomfortable. "Yes, all of this for you. You're the best!"  
"So, let me get this straight. You want to be with me, but you want to get a promotion. Do you want to climb through me to a higher position? What? You think I'm stupid?"  
"NO. NO. Nothing like that. I love you." He tried to excuse himself, but I didn't let him talk anymore.  
"I'm not dumb like I was years ago. Not anymore. And you know what? I am happy. I love my life and I'm in love with the man of my life, who, by the way, is right behind you since you entered."

He looked back and jumped back when he saw him. "The Winter Soldier? Hydra's lab rat?"  
"Yeah, my lab rat. Do you want me to let him bite you?" I laugh at him. Bucky kept a serious face looking at Mark. "You want a promotion? Work for it. Do you need me for that? You're fired. Do you get that? Now, get away from me. Don't talk to me unless it's necessary and I advise you not to mess with anyone else. Otherwise, we will make your life a living hell. Gotcha? Did we catch up everything you wanted? You're dismissed."

Mark almost ran out of the room, but before he exited the door Bucky grabbed his arm and looked right in his eyes. "You don't need for me to tell you what I could do to you if you even think about my girl, do you?" Then he let him go and we were left alone in the meeting room.  
"Well, that went well don't you think?"

Bucky grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. "At least I know you'll always be my girl and I'm thankful for that." Then he kissed me and said goodbye. Tonight was buddy's night, so he and Steve would go out together to relax. That means I'm alone. But I don't mind. My plans were: shower, eat junk food, make popcorns and watch "The Haunting of Hill House". 

When I finally locked my front door and entered my living room I gasped. There were flowers everywhere... _Bucky...._


	5. Understanding Bucky

"You know I hate parties. Especially Tony's." Bucky grunted while I was putting a tie on his neck. "Do we really need to go?"  
"Yes, we need to go. I told you, it's important for me. There are powerful clients there," I told him, rubbing my fingers, gesturing money. "I need to make my presence felt."  
"Well, with a dress like that you will definitely be seen." He looked to my cleavage and back to my eyes.  
"Do you have a problem with it?" I asked with a mocking grin on my face. When I finished his tie, I let my hands fall along my body and squeezed my breasts with an innocent face. "Don't you like it?"

He growled and rolled his eyes, but his body betrayed him and he grabbed me by my waist. "Keep doing that, and there won't be any party. I'll chain you to our bed and rip that dress off."  
"I would like that very much," I whispered as his hand traveled to my tights. "But we have to go. You promised, Bucky."  
"Argh, fine, fine. I'll go."  
"Good boy." I smiled, patting his head.

***

I smiled when I looked over my shoulders after hearing a laugh from Bucky's' mouth. He was with Steve and Clint having fun, drinks on their hands and smiles on their faces. I was talking with Tony's' more important clients about the success of a millionaire project that I managed. They were proud of my work and were playing with Tony, telling him to give me a raise, otherwise, they would steal me to their companies.  
"I pay her whatever she wants to stay here with us. Not only because she is the best in what she does, but because she is family now." Tony said, hugging me and talking to his clients.  
"She is brilliant, really." The younger man said. Bahir was his name and he was gorgeous. He would often flirt with me, but I always thought it was his way to talk with women. "I would love to work more with you, miss Ana. A smart woman like you should be managing more projects."  
"Thank you," I said, slightly blushed for all the compliments.  
"No. Thank you. You are something else." He said with a piercing gaze and somehow I started feeling uncomfortable. And, meanwhile, Buckys' laugh ceased, so I knew he was hearing the conversation - _damn his super-soldier hearing_ \- and he wasn't enjoying it at all. Neither was I. So I managed to get away from that conversation and went for the balcony.

After a while contemplating the view over the city of lights, I felt a presence by my side. A presence well known to me. I smiled without taking my eyes off the city.  
"Having fun?"  
"I was." He simply said, leaning over the balcony and mimicking my eyes. I sensed his body tense. Something was bothering him and he was battling either he should say it out loud or not. "It must be hard."  
"What?"  
"To be a woman on your position. Men can be... indelicate."

I eyed him attentively, with a sad smile on my face. "It is hard. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it. Men will always be this way."  
"I know. And I understand."

We remained quiet for a moment, staring at the city, thoughts spinning in our heads. I felt grateful for having a man in my life like Bucky. A caring and understanding Bucky. And I smiled with that thought.  
"I propose we run away from this party. What do you say?" He finally spoke, a childish look on his eyes.  
"Go and wait for me on the front doors. 2 minutes and I'll be after your hot ass." I squeezed his ass when he turned around to leave.

Yep, definitely I was grateful.


	6. Without looking back

When I left the meeting in the Avengers Tower I was pissed off. I was really, really pissed off and God helps anyone who stood in my way. Pepper summoned me to her meeting room, along with Tony because they had something to tell me. It was about the Accords. The Accords that they have been talking behind my back. - Including Bucky.  
"Ana, for God's sake, please calm down." Tony tried to ease the beast, but he only made it worse.  
"CALM DOWN??? You are turning your back to our friends and you want me to calm down??? You know what this means right?" I asked furiously.

They told me everything about the Accords and even though Pepper was supporting her fiancé, she didn't approve any of it. - As if it made any difference. Tony is a hard head and he claimed it was for our own good, and that someone would have to be accountable for the mistakes they have done in the past.  
"The decision is made, Ana. Now we need you to convince James to sign it, otherwise, he would be in a hard position."  
"You think I want to make any part of this bullshit? You're turning your back on us by supporting this Tony. I will never forget that."

I turned around and left the room, heading towards the exit door, totally ignoring Tony's attempt to stop me from leaving. If he came near me I would punch him in the face, I swear. But Pepper knew me too well to allow that, so she grabbed him by his arm and stopped him from going after me. _Bucky knew about this and didn't tell me anything!!! How could he do that? That's why he was acting strange lately._

When I arrived home, I placed the key in the hole of the main door, but Bucky snapped it open as if he was already expecting me. He had the face he always makes when he did something wrong and he was about to get scolded for it. - He can bet he is.  
"You're home earlier." He stated.  
"No shit Sherlock." I moved by him, entering the house, getting off my black high heels and placing my suitcase down.  
"Hey, Ana..." He attempted to talk softly but I interrupted him by yelling.  
"What? Ana, what??? You're going to tell me how you've been hiding this stupid Accords from me?" 

He was speechless, frightened and looking guilty as hell. If I wasn't so pissed off with him I would be hugging him and telling him everything would be ok for the face he was making. But I was mad as fuck.  
"When were you expecting to tell me? When the government knocks on our door to lock you away? That was your plan?"  
"I wanted things to calm down first. I don't know what's going to happen." He pulled his black long hair behind his head with his hands in despair. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure of what this was all about."  
"I would eventually find out!" I finally yelled, sitting on the floor against the wall. The next words came out as a whisper. "You should have told me..."

He kneeled in front of me, tears pricking his eyes and threatening to fall, much to his displeasure. Bucky is a man with a dark past, but he shows emotions whenever they are exploding inside his heart, even though he was trained not to do it. He eyed me carefully and with a gentle gesture he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and wiped my tears with his thumb.  
"I'm sorry, Ana."  
"You didn't tell me about this..." I said, trying to get up and pushing away Bucky's helping hand. "And you don't even consider in signing the Accords. You know what that means, right? We won't be together. They won't let us."  
"I know t--" I interrupted him.  
"And you still chose not to tell me about it."

His tears betrayed him and left his eyes only to fall on the wooden floor. Bucky realized how receiving that information about the Accords took a great toll on me and he regretted not telling me about it. He tried to, lots of times. But something inside him told him to spare me to that madness. And even though he knew it was wrong, he decided to hide the information from me. What a fool he was.

I grabbed my shoes again and my car keys much to his confusion. Fear installed now in his eyes as he saw me going for the main door and he followed me.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Does it matter?" Seeing his hurt face I felt bad for being harsh with him and just sighed. "I just need some fresh air and grab a cup."

I turned around and exited the house, heading for my car. Bucky didn't dare to move. He was frozen in his place. Something inside him told him to go after me, but he knew me too well to know I would be even madder if he did it. So he just stood there watching the love of his life going away hurt by him, without even looking back.


End file.
